Pigmentos
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: El general lo observó. Sostenía entre sus manos un fino tubo que dentro tenía polvo verde. Un pigmento, recordó que le había dicho alguna vez. ―Hm... ¿Tú ves todo del mismo verde, Yuu? Esta historia participa en el reto de Abril-2018: "Como el arcoíris" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"


¡Buenas! ¡Aquí Lady, muy frustrada porque fanfiction no le cargó lo que editó! En fin. Me gusta vivir al límite de todo, jaja. Este es un oneshot sobre una conversación entre Kanda y Tiedoll, un poco despues de que éste lo tomara como aprendiz. En fin.

Como siempre, D Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa del reto Abril-2018: "Como el arcoíris"

Color: Verde

Número de palabras según Word: 780.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Pigmentos_**

A pesar del poco tiempo que Kanda llevaba con el general Tiedoll, le parecía que pasaban mucho más tiempo del necesario en cada ciudad. Una vez que los ataques Akumas terminaban, el general Tiedoll insistía en recorrer un poco el lugar. Les hacía preguntas a los lugareños, se aseguraba de que no existiera nadie que pudiera compatibilizar con la inocencia que traía, o compraba provisiones para continuar sus viajes. Si no tenían que correr hacia otro lugar, se tomaba el tiempo de dibujar un poco. Siempre tenía un cuaderno entre sus cosas, y entre ellas pinturas. Rojas, azules, amarillas, blancas, negras, una gama de colores más amplia que no le importaban.

Era su pasatiempo favorito, pero Kanda no lo entendía. Era una de esas cosas que se había resignado a aceptar, así como aquellas veces en que el General hacía dibujos y los quemaba cuando fallecía alguien de su equipo, ya fuera un buscador o un exorcista. Incluso había llegado a hacerlo para algunos civiles con los que había simpatizado. No era su asunto. Pero cuando el general Tiedoll insistía en quedarse más tiempo que siempre, sí se volvía su problema.

― ¿Qué no basta con cualquiera?

El general lo observó. Sostenía entre sus manos un fino tubo que dentro tenía polvo verde. Un pigmento, recordó que le había dicho alguna vez.

―Hm... ¿Tú ves todo del mismo verde, Yuu?

―No, pero…

―Entonces no me basta con cualquiera.

Kanda soltó un quejido. Tendrían para rato.

El general terminó saliendo del lugar con varios tubos de color verde. Dijo que quería mostrarle algo, y terminó llevándolo a un lugar alejado de la ciudad.

Armó su caballete y colocó un lienzo en blanco. Tomó de su bolso todos los pigmentos verdes que había adquirido en la ciudad. En su paleta depositó pequeñas porciones de cada tubo, y comenzó a mezclarlas con diferentes cantidades y tipos de aceites. Cuando terminó, la puso frente a Kanda.

―Hay tantos, Yuu. Verde pastel, manzana, esmeralda, bosque, musgo, militar, oliva, agua. Hay personas que incluso dicen que hay verde espuma de mar, pero jamás lo he visto. La lista sigue. El punto es que el verde tiene tantas tonalidades distintas. No vemos todo como el mismo color.

―…

―El verde puede significar tanto la vida como la muerte. Se felicita un nacimiento con flores a los padres, con algo verde. Cuando una novia se casa, lleva flores para su nueva etapa. Los verdes siempre varían. Cuando una comida está en mal estado, su color se asemeja al de los musgos. Las plantas son de distintos verdes, pero si no se las cuida, se marchitan. Como las hojas de los árboles, que pasan de un verde brillante a uno opaco, y para el inicio del invierno ya no queda ni una.

El general hizo una pausa. A lo lejos, podía verse una horda de Akumas. Habría llegado a sus oídos que había un exorcista que poseía varias inocencias.

―El verde... puede simbolizar la vida, Yuu. El inicio o el fin de esta. Por eso... Yo creo que la Inocencia es la vida, la supervivencia que Dios nos está entregando. Pero queda en nuestras manos… Queda en nosotros el poder protegerla o no.

Lo entendía. La inocencia era la vida de los humanos. Si fallaban en proteger la inocencia, la humanidad estaría condenada. Tenían que protegerla a cualquier costo. Protegerla, aunque todos a su alrededor desaparecieran. Protegerla, aunque tuvieran que dejar de lado sus vidas. Podía entenderlo, pero no perdonarlos por ello.

―Reconoced la belleza de este mundo.

El creador del Edén. Brilló con un verde similar a uno de esos pigmentos que había visto y adquirió su forma. Ambos atacaron y en cuestión de minutos acabaron con todos los enemigos. El general observó las inocencias que traía consigo y volvió a su pintura, sin prestarle atención a Kanda.

―Entiendo que veas todo del mismo color. Entiendo que todo te pueda parecer gris, oscuro, sin sentido. Pero... Dale una oportunidad a la esperanza. Dale una oportunidad a ese brillo verde que emana la inocencia. Dale una oportunidad a tu vida, Yuu.

Kanda odiaba a la Orden. Habían hecho cosas horribles con él. Con ellos. Pero aun así quería vivir. Se preguntaba si algún día volvería a verla. Si algún día volvería a ver aquellas hojas verdes sobre las que estaban las flores de loto. Aquel verde que le hacía sentir en paz consigo mismo, aquel verde que lo hacía sentirse fuerte. Aquel verde que le había dado y actualmente le daba una razón para vivir.

Quizás podía probarlo. Quizás podía aferrarse a aquél brillo verde de la inocencia, aquel que había causado tanto su muerte, como su nueva vida.

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez! Tengo que admitir que estoy satisfecha con esto, incluso si yo ni sabía a donde iba cuando empecé a escribir. Tenía una idea muy vaga de lo que quería, como Tiedoll intentando hablar con Kanda. Tengo un leve recuerdo de que quería más bien un poco de curiosidad del lado de Kanda, pero mis dedos llevaron esta historia para otro lado, jaja. La frase de "Verde pastel, manzana, etc" fueron sugerencias de verde de mi waifu, y el "Verde espuma de mar" fue una cosa que dijo un amigo una vez, y es el día de hoy que seguimos riéndonos de ello.

Por último, el título. Leí que los artistas tenían sus propias recetas para la pintura, y también que preferían los pigmentos molidos a mano en lugar de los que vienen en tubos, pero me imaginé que Tiedoll no tiene tanto tiempo libre, jaja. Yo tengo un pigmento en tubo. Mi querido Azul de Prusia. Me costó mucho traerlo a este mundo jaja. Tuve que hacer la preparación unas tres veces, y al final mi profesor dejó que me llevara todo lo que sobrara.

En fin.

¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco un review? Acepto un punto.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
